1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head having a rectangular chip shape, which is ideally suited for accurately forming a liquid ejection chip row, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a liquid ejection head that ejects a liquid, there is an ink-jet recording head used with an ink-jet printing system adapted to eject droplets of an ink and attach the ink droplets onto a medium to be printed, such as paper.
As recording technologies have become more advanced in recent years, ink-jet recording heads have been required to achieve higher arrangement densities of ejection orifices through which inks are ejected and higher accuracy of the configurations of ejection orifices and flow paths in communication with the ejection orifices. For example, according to the manufacturing method of ink-jet recording head disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H06-286149, a coating resin layer which uses a resin patternable by photolithography and which will provide ink flow path walls is deposited on a silicon wafer provided beforehand with heating elements and drive circuits, and then ink ejection orifices are formed in the coating resin layer.
As a method for manufacturing a conventional full-line type ink-jet recording head, there is a method in which the end surfaces of a plurality of recording element substrates made of silicon or glass are linearly butted against each other to arrange the plurality of recording element substrates. However, according to the method for manufacturing the full-line type ink-jet recording head as described above, the recording element substrates are arranged by a butting method. This may pose a problem in that, if there are variations in the cutting accuracy of recording element substrates, then the variations directly lead to variations in the placement accuracy of ejection orifices.
As a solution to the aforesaid problem, a method for improving the placement accuracy of ejection orifices has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-162874. According to the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-162874, a surface which is provided as a part of a side surface in the longitudinal direction of a rectangular-parallelepiped-shaped recording element substrate and which is processed by dry etching or anisotropic silicon etching with an alkali solution is used as the surface for butting the recording element substrate against another recording element substrate.